


Punishingly Pleasurable

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Community: femslash_kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is one of the strongest beings on the planet, and she has the weight of an entire city on her shoulders. Submitting, <i>surrendering</i>, kneeling at Cat's feet and accepting whatever is given to her is surprisingly liberating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishingly Pleasurable

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _Supergirl_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "punishment", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2187205&posted=1#cmt2539461) "Kara/Cat, Domme Cat".

Cat’s eyes are narrowed, her nails rapping against the surface of her desk.

“I thought that I -” Kara begins, but Cat’s gaze gets even _sharper_ somehow, and the words die in Kara’s throat.

She wrote the order down. Or she _thinks_ she wrote it down. But if she wrote it down, she’s since lost the note, so it’s kind of irrelevant. Because the order has gone unfilled and it’s all Kara’s fault. 

It’s such a stupid thing to get fired over. Kara has to fight the urge to bite her lip.

Cat taps her finger twice in quick succession. “Fix. It. Now.” Her voice is hard, but she’s giving Kara another chance, and Kara isn’t going to waste it.

“I’m so sorry,” she says again, and flees the office before Cat can snap at her for apologising too much.

*

“I’m going to punish you now,” Cat says. She’s sitting back in her desk chair, fingers steepled, gaze steady. “And I want it to be clear that it’s not for your earlier … _transgression_ with the order forms.” 

Kara nods quickly. She understands that what she does in this office _during_ work hours and what she does in this office _after_ work hours are two very different and separate things. Cat had laid that out thoroughly when their relationship began, slapping a lengthy contract down on Kara’s desk, along with recommendations of several lawyers Kara might be able to afford that she could hire to look over it.

A sex contract. Kara’s still a little blown away that those exist, and that she of all people has signed one.

But then again, she’s a super-powered alien. Her life was already pretty strange to begin with.

“No, I’m punishing you for wearing those pants,” Cat continues, sneering down at Kara’s legs. “ _Again_. I’ve told you how I feel about that colour outside of spring.”

Kara swallows thickly. She remembers that conversation, and what happened after the talking stopped, _very_ clearly. But it was laundry day and she’d been distracted after a long night saving the city.

Cat raises an eyebrow. “Strip from the waist down,” she orders curtly. “And be glad I don’t _burn_ those hideous things.”

*

Kara kneels on Cat’s glass coffee table, hands wrapped tight around her own ankles, because if she tries to grip the edge of the table right now she’s certain the whole thing would shatter under her fingers, and she needs to hold _something_.

The only sounds are the clack of keys as Cat types and the buzz of the vibrator buried deep within Kara’s pussy.

She’s trying to breathe evenly, but she can’t quite manage it. Her nerves flutter in counterpoint to the vibration, and her whole body feels like a knot of tension that could unravel with a single touch. She’s wearing her panties again to hold the vibrator in place, and Kara knows without looking that the material is _soaked_.

The vibrator is still on a low setting, keeping her on edge yet not close to release. She _could_ come from this, though, if she let herself clench down on it, if she found a rhythm to it.

Cat’s eyes snap up from her computer as if she can hear Kara’s thoughts. “You will not come until I give you permission,” she reminds Kara coldly.

Kara wants to whine, wants to rub herself down against the table, smear her juices across the glass. The last time Cat let her come on the table, she made Kara lick the surface clean after. The memory makes Kara _throb_.

But she’s a good girl, and she’ll follow orders. “Yes, Ms. Grant,” she whispers, voice cracking as she concentrates on keeping herself in check.

*

Kara eats lunch at her desk as fast as she can, while still keeping within human limits. She’s more focused on her work than her food, so she doesn’t realise when she manages to miss her mouth. 

Nobody thinks to tell her that she has mustard on her chin for a whole _hour_.

Cat sighs when she sees her. “Could you at least _try_ to look professional, Keira?”

That evening, when everybody else has gone home, Cat holds Kara’s chin between her fingers and growls, “Nobody but _me_ is allowed to see you that messy.”

Kara eats Cat out at her desk. She’s on her knees between Cat’s designer stilettos, naked whereas Cat remains fully clothed. There are clamps on her nipples, this tight pressure that makes her hyper-aware of her breasts, and one on her clit that makes Kara _shake_ , feeling it pinch at her with her every breath.

She takes Cat through two orgasms, until Kara’s mouth and chin and cheeks are slick with sex, and by the time she’s done Kara’s so wet she’s _dripping_.

Cat fingers her roughly until Kara’s screaming. She doesn’t take the clamps off, and orders Kara to wear them home under her clothes. 

Super-strength or not, Kara’s knees nearly give out on the subway.

*

Cat drops her coffee in the trash. “I swear, sometimes I think you bring me cold lattes because you _want_ me angry at you.”

Kara swallows thickly, trying to keep the spike of lust off her face. From the way Cat looks at her, Kara’s pretty sure she sees it all the same.

*

Cat works late, and makes Kara fetch her items from around the whole floor. She has Kara take off her clothes first, locking them securely away in a drawer of Cat’s desk.

Kara feels jittery, _exposed_. Usually they keep their activities to Cat’s office, and being naked outside of those glass walls is different. But like all the new things Cat has introduced Kara to, she’s turned-on, even through the anxiousness.

Cat has her bring things from further and further away. First Kara’s own desk, then other people’s desks. When she sends Kara for something from down the hall and out of Cat’s sight entirely, Kara can’t make herself walk in a straight line. The usually familiar building suddenly feels strange and foreign, and she only stops herself from pressing her fingers between her legs because she knows Cat hasn’t told her that she can touch herself.

Eventually Cat looks up at her, laptop pushed back across the desk. “I want you to find something I can fuck you with,” she announces. Kara’s bare toes curl against the floor. “It can’t be somebody else’s personal effects, it must be easily replaceable, it can’t cause you any kind of damage.” Cat claps her hands together sharply. “Go.”

Kara almost falls over her own feet hurrying to obey.

*

It’s one thing after another, and Kara has hardly any time to herself. Supergirl has even less.

Cat notices. “I have no desire to continue this unless your full focus is on _me_ ,” she informs Kara bluntly. “Call me when you’re not so distracted.” 

The words sound cruel, but Kara’s come to understand the meaning underneath. Cat is giving Kara space until she’s not so stressed, and is leaving the ball in Kara’s court, leaving it entirely up to her when they’ll resume their relationship.

It’s oddly sweet, in a Cat Grant sort of way.

But things don’t slow down, and Kara feels like she’s being pulled in all directions. She still works late at CatCo, although her time there is spent purely as Cat’s assistant. She still trains with the DEO, she still fights crime as Supergirl. She still hangs out with her sister and her friends when she can.

Kara starts to feel agitated, strung out. At first she assumes it’s tiredness, overexertion. But when she tries to sleep she can’t, her body feeling like a wire pulled taut, always ready to snap.

It takes her too long to figure out what in her life is bothering her. Or rather, what _isn’t_ in her life.

The last few co-workers are barely out the door when Kara sinks to her knees beside Cat’s chair. Her throat is tight, and she can’t find the words to say how much she wants, how much she _yearns_.

Cat pushes hair from Kara’s face, frowning down at her in something like concern. “You’re wrecked, aren’t you?” she asks quietly. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner, Kara?”

She never gets Kara’s name wrong when they’re together like this.

Kara holds her head up, balls her hands into fists. “I made a mistake,” she says firmly. “I should be punished.” 

Cat nods slowly, thoughtfully. “Yes,” she agrees. “You should.”

*

Kara’s bent over Cat’s desk, her cheek pressed to the hard surface. The ruler in Cat’s hand smacks across her ass; it doesn’t cause Kara _pain_ , little does, but she can still feel the stinging bite of it as a discomfort. 

Cat doesn’t use pain in these games of theirs; she figured out long ago that Kara doesn’t respond to it. Instead, the spanking is designed to make her clench up on every slap around the plug in her ass, and Kara closes her eyes and whines as she feels her muscles contract, moving the plug within her, making it drag against her insides. 

It takes every bit of willpower Kara has not to scratch grooves into the desk.

Her cunt feels empty, and she wants to be filled there _desperately_. But when she spreads her legs, Cat hits her with the ruler across the top of her thighs. “No, I won’t be touching your pussy tonight,” she says simply, and Kara lets out a noise like a _sob_ as she clenches down on the plug harder than ever.

She has so much responsibility in her life, but here she has none. All she has to do is follow orders, no thought required, nobody’s life on the line, only her pleasure. She doesn’t have to be a hero, she’s merely an object for sex.

“You want to come?” Cat taunts her. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you rub yourself off on my couch.” The ruler hits Kara again. “I’ll have to lay down a towel first - that couch is expensive, and you’re already wet enough that I can see it rolling down your thighs.”

She grips the base of the plug, gives it a vicious twist that makes Kara _howl_. Kara tries to shuffle her feet closer so she can press her thighs together, but Cat kicks them apart again. The ruler slaps against her all the while.

Tears gather at the corner of Kara’s eyes, and she wants to smile but she’s too busy moaning. Cat will punish her all night for staying away so long; it’s _exactly_ what Kara needs.


End file.
